PARADISE
by BakaTchou
Summary: GazettO- Un live, une catastrophe puis la délivrance...


Auteur: BAka-Chan

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi, Triste

Prairing: ??

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi etc…

PARADISE

Nous voici déjà à la moitié de l'hiver, la terre a enfilée son manteau blanc, trop blanc, tout est froid autour de moi et malgré le liquide chaud qui coule entre mes veines mon corps devient lui aussi inexorablement froid, comme cette neige qui tombe depuis maintenant trois jours, et oui, bizarrement, la neige s'est mise à tombé ce jour précis, le jour ou tu es partit je m'attend encore à te voir passer cette porte que tu as passés si souvent mais tu ne la passeras plus, car tu n'es plus là. Je voudrais que ton corps réchauffe le mien comme il l'a si souvent fait, je te voudrais seulement à mes cotés, voir ton sourire si magnifique et si doux qui me remplissait de bonheur à chaque instant.

Malheureusement, tout cela je n'y aurais plus jamais droit, tu es partit, tu m'as abandonné. Sans toi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, ta présence, ton sourire, ton corps, ton cœur tout me manque, et c'est elle qui me l'a enlevé. J'ai cette image dans ma tête, ce live, cette osmose puis le cauchemar, je n'ai pas pu sentir une dernière fois tes mains chaudes dans les miennes, j'étais si loin de toi à ce moment là. Peu être si j'avais tenu ta main, j'aurais pu changer les choses, te protéger, t'empêché de partir. Mais malheureusement les choses sont comme elles sont et tu n'es plus là, elle t'a emmené loin de moi.

Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux même et cette scène est réapparue, aussi clair que possible. Nous avions fini Miseinen, la dernière chanson du live, c'était l'euphorie, Ruki racontait sa vie comme à chaque fin de concert, remerciant tout le monde. A chaque fois, moi c'est toi que je remerciais en silence, je te remerciais d'être là, de m'aimer et de me rendre heureux. Puis un dernier Arigato de Ruki, et comme toujours, les mains liées nous nous envolions presque par notre saut, mais là, elle est apparue…

Elle est montée sur scène, des cris, un bruit sourd et tu t'es écroulé, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, j'ai regardé dans ta direction et j'ai vu Uruha, il était pale, trop pale les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il me regardait. Mes yeux se sont ensuite posé sur toi, tu étais au sol, un liquide rouge s'échappait de ton corps, ta vie s'échappais, j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras mais pleins de gens sont venus autour de toi, m'empêchant de te rejoindre, je voulais crier, te toucher, être à tes cotés. Puis mes jambes m'ont lâchées, j'ai sentit des bras me rattrapés, ceux d'Aoi sûrement je ne me rappelle plus trop. Les larmes s'échappaient et ne voulaient plus rester en moi, on t'a emmené loin, très loin, trop loin de moi, et je n'ai plus vu ton sourire.

Les larmes coulent encore et ne s'arrêteront pas avant de te retrouver, je suis seul dans l'appartement que nous avons partagé trois ans durant, seul ? Pas tout à fait, elles sont là, fines tranchantes, et elles m'appellent, j'en attrape une, la regarde longuement, cette si petite chose est la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver à tes cotés, puis elle vient caresser mon poignet, laissant à sa suite une trace rouge, quelle douce sensation, elle trace le même chemin sur mon deuxième poignet, mes paupières s'alourdissent, je ne peux plus garder les yeux ouverts. Une sensation de bien être m'envahie, est-ce parce que je vais te retrouver ? Sûrement, je quitte peu à peu ce monde de douleur pour atteindre un autre monde, un monde où je te retrouverais.

Tout est blanc, ça y est, moi aussi je suis partit, je regarde tout autour de moi et ne vois rien, juste cette immensité blanche qui m'entoure. Puis une silhouette, ta silhouette, je tente de me rapprocher, mes pas sont lourds, j'avance avec difficulté, tu te rapproche-toi aussi de moi, un sourire se dessine sur tes fines lèvres. Juste un mètre nous sépare, tu tends la main, je tente de l'attraper, nos doigts se frôlent, pourquoi doit-on subir autant de douleur pour s'aimer ? je l'attrape enfin, je te ramène vers moi, et te sert dans mes bras, les larmes coulent toujours, mais je suis si heureux, j'ai retrouvé l'amour de ma vie. Puis tu te détache de moi, essuies mes larmes et dépose tes lèvres sur les miennes.

"Tu m'as manqué mon ange."

Puis nos lèvres se recèlent pour ne plus jamais se séparés.


End file.
